Devine Hiccups
by greenpegasus
Summary: This is my rewrite of my first story "It's over and I'm Out, My Story". Going to be some Bada Hiccup, Devine destiny, Exploration and discovery of new things and places, finding and recovering new relationships both good and bad. This is another "Hiccup leaves Berk" Fanfic. Gong to be rated M for mature for violence/abuse/rape/language.
1. Intro

This is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations almost 300 Years. There are many amazing things about my village, we have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. Though I never really get to enjoy any of these things. I'm always busy getting yelled at or "disciplined". My life here is a living Hel and I didn't know it yet but it was about to get a lot worse before it got any better.

My name is Hiccup great name, right? Well where I'm from parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls, Ha like our Viking Demeanor wouldn't do that. Oh yeah, I may have forgotten to mention that I'm a "Viking". Or at least I'm supposed to be, you know how Vikings are tall, lots of muscle, stubborn as an ox, fearless, ready for anything and maybe not the brightest tools in the forge, everything that isn't me, if anything that is the opposite of me, I'm scrawny most people refer to me as a "walking fishbone" I know what the village thinks of me, Most of the adults hate me, the Kids my age want nothing to do with me, but after 15 years of this I'm used to it and to be honest the only time people ever notice me is when things never go my way.

Sounds pretty bad right? You have no idea, things never go my way and I mean NEVER. Where I'm from the only thing that ever matters around here is killing, and only killing our greatest enemy, Dragons. Yeah, I said it Dragons, where I'm from we Vikings have been in a war with theses "mindless killing machines" for 300 years, but little did anyone know that was going to change and I was going to be the cause of it. Me Hiccup the Useless actually being part of the biggest change in the world known to Viking kind. Ha you know if anyone would have told me this when I was 15 I would have laughed at them and my dad would have tied the to a mast of a ship and shipped the off to sea for fear they had gone mad, but now looking back on my life I wish someone would have told me sooner.

And this is my story of how my world got turned upside down and how I became something no one else expected of me and how I changed the world and the universe, How I went from Hiccup the Useless to the savior of Berk and the world and beyond. Well for this story to start I guess it would have to begin with a normal day in my amazing life.


	2. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes and groaned. The sun was not even up yet, actually the sun more than likely wouldn't be coming up for at least another hour or so. For that I was thankful, my head was pounding my body ached, it hurt to breath. As I laid in my bed trying to recall what had happened the images started to flash through my mind.

I had just finished up working in the forge. Gobber had already left for the night so I had to make sure everything was closed up. The sun was sinking below the horizon it would be dark before I made it up the hill to my home. I had finished making sure the forge was out and wouldn't burn the place down again. I hung my apron up on the hook by the door and walked out.

There was still some light from the sun, just enough to light my way to my house but not enough to keep the shadows at bay. I was making my way through the Village trying to keep to myself, and ignore the stares and comments from the villagers as I passed. Out of one of the shadows a pair of meaty hands grabbed me and dragged me behind a building away from prying eyes. I knew I wouldn't get home before the last of the light left. Before I could even open my mouth, hands had grabbed my arms and pinned me to the side of the building.

My vision exploded with stars and a split second later the pain registered in my brain. A moan escaped my mouth.

"Hello to you to Lout" I said. Even though I couldn't see anything past the stars in my vision I knew that Snotlout was the one that had just split my lip open. Just like I knew the ones holding my hands were the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Oh, Useless has jokes tonight" Snotlout said "Now is that anyway to talk to your future chief"? He continued. This was followed my snickers form the twins and another meaty fist contacting my stomach. All of the wind left my body in one whoosh and left me gasping for air. The twins let got of my arms and I collapsed to the ground trying to get my breath back before I got hit again.

"Ill teach you to disrespect the future Chief of this Tribe Useless" Snotlout spat with venom and he launched kick after kick into my side and stomach. I don't know how long he kept at it because I'm pretty sure at one point I blacked out from lack of air.

That was a pretty normal beating from my wonderful cousin. Actually, that was not as bad as others I have had. But thinking back on it, I think the thing that hurt the worst from last night was when I had finally made it to my home and pushed the door open, my Father sitting in his chair didn't say anything to me. He just got up hardly cast a glance at me and went to bed. I sighed I didn't know at to do anymore. I got up from my bed and made my way over to the chest containing my cloths. I picked out a clean pair of trousers and a shirt. I gasped as I lifted my arms to put my shirts over my head.

"I guess I need to go see the elder before the forge" I mumbled to myself as I continued to get dressed. Once I was dressed and made my way downstairs, I noticed my Father wasn't awake yet so I threw a couple logs on the fire to warm the house for when my Father did get up. As I stood up from stoking the fire my stomach gave a rumble reminding me I had not had anything to eat since yesterday. I walked over to the table where there was some bread. I cut myself off a piece wand walked to the door grabbing my fur vest on the way. I hissed with pain as I pulled open the door. I couldn't tell if my ribs were cracked or just really bad bruising on my side. I deiced to let the elder take a look at it when I got there, I am pretty sure the elder sleeps less than I do. She is always awake when I need her, or maybe she just knows when I am going to be there. Either way I make my way out of the house down the hill trying to remember when my life became such a living Hel. I know there was a time when I had friends, when my father actually showed his love for me. I think things started to change when we all started to get bigger. Well everyone but me, everyone else grew and took on a more Viking like appearance. I just stayed a talking fishbone, I grew taller but clumsier. I think when I was 8 is when my Father had stuck me in the forge with Gobber so he wouldn't have to worry about me. He told me it was to help make me big and strong like the other Vikings. I sighed once again as I came back to the present realizing I was at the elder's house.

I raised my hand to knock on the door but before my hand could contact the wood, the door swung open as if on its own. This is how it always happened. I bowed my head as I walked through the door.

"Elder Gothi" I questioned to the seemingly empty room. My eyes scanned the dark corners of the small room looking for the slightly bent shape of the elder. It was almost like a game we played, every time I came here she would try to find a new way to scare me. Though I was not really in the mood for games this morning, I just wanted to get something for the pain so I could work today. Before I could voice these thoughts, a rattling had drawn my attention to a chair facing the fire. I walked up to the chair and a thin bony arm pointed to a nearby table with a small container wrapped in cloth and a cup with steam coming off it. I walked over observing what had already been laid out for me, taking the cup in one hand giving it a strong sniff. I was no healer but I could tell it was a simple herbal tea used for minor aches and pains like the pain in my head, though the pain in my sides would require something stronger which is what the container wrapped in cloth. I was about to just drink down the tea and grab the cream I had been left when another rattle and a tap told me I was needed by the elder.

I made my way back over to the chair by the fire.

"Yes, Elder Gothi" I asked as I came around the front so she could observe me. She was holding her staff in her hands she tapped it twice on the ground gesturing for me to kneel. I got down to her level she looked me in the eyes. She seemed to peer not just into my eyes but my soul and beyond. Her eyes glazed over, then as quickly as she had left she came back, she smiled a soft smile. Then doing something no one has ever seen before Gothi spoke.

"Things are changing Hiccup and you will be the center of everything" Her voice was horse from years of disuse. She smiled again at me giving me a small nod letting me know I was dismissed. I nodded back unable to say anything. I was stunned, not so much at what she had said but that she had said anything in the first place. As I walked to the door I remember the tea still in my hands, I quickly drank it and place the cup on the table. I opened the door and took a look over my shoulder,

"Thank you Gothi" I said as I left the small hut and made my way to the forge. My mind was reeling, Gothi had spoken and she spoke to Hiccup the Useless non the less. Not even my father has heard Gothi speak. She had taken a vow of silence long before my Father was born. This had me both excited and worried.

I tried to not think much about it as I made my way to the forge. I let my mind wonder reclaiming things of the past. Things of better times, back when I actually had friends, back when my father still showed love for me, when my mom was still around before my life became a living Hel. Lost in my thoughts as I was I didn't notice the light coming from the forge or the smoke signaling that Gobber was already at work. The constant ping of metal on metal brought me back to the here and now. Realizing Gobber was here and already working I groaned. I knew I was going to get an ear full for letting him beat me here. I sighed as I pushed the door open I moved to my area of the forge grabbing my apron and moving to the bellows to get the forge nice and hot. Luckily there wasn't a lot of work to do today just some tools and maybe a few weapons to be straightened. Gobber seemed to be lost in his own work to notice me. Which didn't bother me as much as it normally would. Time seemed to pass by rather slow I lost myself in my work and before I knew it there was nothing left for me to work on.

"I'll be in the back" I muttered to Gobber, though if he heard me he gave no acknowledgement. I pushed back the curtain that separated my room from the rest of the forge. Making my way over to the desk I grabbed out my note book and started drawing. I let my mind go blank, my eyes unfocused as charcoal meet parchment and my hand moved almost on its own. I was snapped back to reality sometime later by a loud crash, I looked at what had been drawing and with some embarrassment I quickly closed my book and shoved it in a corner.

"HICCUP" my name was yelled from the front of the forge. I knew this couldn't be good. I had no doubt I was going to get blamed for something that wasn't even my fault. Sure, enough as I made my way through the front of the forge I noticed a rack of weapons laying on the ground, one of the shields was still rolling around. I looked up and my heart sank. Standing in the door there was none other than Stoick The Vast. I knew this wasn't going to be good. The gods must hate me, I thought to myself as I stepped forward to take the yelling that I knew was coming my way.

"What in Thor's name did you do in here boy" My father yelled at me.

"N…Nothing, I w…was in the ba…" I was cut off before I could finish explaining.

"What are you doing in there by yourself? Where is Gobber? Why can't you just stay out of trouble? Why can't you be more like your cousin?" The questions came quicker than I could form answers, but that last one hurt coming from my father.

"I'm sorry" I managed to mumble. "Ill clean it up." I could see my fathers face switch from anger to disappointment. My heart sank more, if it would have been possible my heart would haven been laying on the floor at my feet. I turned around to start picking up the weapons to place back on the rack and I heard a sigh from behind me.

"Just be careful, and when you are done close up the forge and head to the house." Stoick said before turning to leave struggling to squeeze his massive body through the door. I sighed to myself as I continued to pick the weapons up and place them on the rack. After that was done I made sure to extinguish the forge and close all the windows, as I was making my way to the door my foot hit something. I reached down to pick it up only to discover it was a rock, which is unusual in the forge. Making sure to keep a clean floor is a big priority when it comes to moving around with red hot pieces of metal, one of the first things Gobber had thought me. Even stranger still was this was a rock from the beach. It was all black and smooth and about the size of my fist. There is only one way this could have gotten here, and my mind suddenly put the piece together. Someone must have thrown this rock in here and hit the weapons on the rack causing them to fall over just as my father walked by and I had a solid guess as to who that could be.

"Snotlout" I said under my breath, as I locked up the forge looking around to make sure he was no where to be found. Knowing him he probably ran as soon as the yelling started. I quickly made my way to my house avoiding as many Vikings as possible. Upon reaching the door to my house I noticed the sun was setting. I realized I was in the forge much longer than I had thought and had skipped lunch. No that it was much of an issue, I rarely actually ate lunch. I entered my house noticing it was empty, my father must still be at the Hall. I got a fire going in the hearth, so the house would be warm for him when he returned, grabbed some stale bread off the table and quickly went up to my room. I quickly ate my bread and laid down in my bed hoping for at least a good night's rest before the torment of tomorrow starts. But little did I know that the Gods do hate me.


	3. Chapter 2

I was woken by the sounds of explosions and screams, I looked out of my window and saw the glow of massive fires and I knew what was going on, "Dragon Raid" I whispered under my breath. I knew the gods hate me. I quickly got dressed and made my way out the door and across town to the forge, on my way there I heard the shouts of "My Tribe" and even though I don't let it show it still hurts

"Hiccup? what are you doing here"

"Get back inside"

"You're going to get someone hurt"

I just ignored these hurtful comments I shut down my mind, closing out all the things being said and continued to make my way across the village dodging Vikings and dragons alike, that is until a hand clamped down on my shoulder and stopped me in my tracks

"What is he doing out... What are you doing out here?" the voice asked, and I knew who it was in an instant my heart dropped, Stoic just looked at me with disappointment and maybe anger in his eyes, then threw me into the forge, where I was not so gracefully meet by Gobber.

"Oi nice of ye to show up, I thought you might have been carried off" Gobber smart remark stings some but I know its how the old man shows his love.

"HA they wouldn't to know what to do with all this raw Vikingness" I deadpan back I as I run around to help clean things up, Gobber The Belch is the master of the forge and I have been his apprentice since I was small, or smaller than I am now, and he is like a father figure to me, more so than my own father. I have learned many things from my one armed, one legged master. I guess I got stuck in here due to my regular mishaps when trying to help, my actual father got tired of looking after me and was hoping the mountain of forge work would help keep me out of trouble and out of his beard. Oh yeah, the other teens get to be on fire control, they get to do the cool jobs and help. We all used to be friends, until everyone started growing and I didn't. that is where the need to prove myself came from I guess. While they all grew big and strong, or fast and agile I stayed the same, small lanky and clumsy. A voice snaps me out of me out thoughts.

"They need me out their Hiccup, Man the fort" Gobber says as he swaps out his hammer for an axe "Stay, Put, Here, Ya know what I mean" with that he turns and runs off into the battle with a great war cry. A small bud of anger blooms in my chest, I just want to prove myself to my father and my Village. Everyone thinks I'm useless.

It's at this moment we hear the high pitch sound it's a cross between a scream and a wail, everyone knows what this mean,

"NIGHT FURY" someone yells

"GET DOWN" there is another shout

A brilliant blue white explosion illuminates the night sky throwing shadows for a split second as one of the watch towers collapses. This is what I've been waiting for, if manage to take this dragon down I will become the village hero and finally earn the approval from my father, I run to the back of the shop and grab my bola launcher and ignoring the protests from the Villagers I run out to a hill and set up my contraption and wait, It's not long before I notice some of the stars blinking out just for a split second, That's my only clue to where this dragon is. Then come the high pitch sound again and I get ready, just as the catapult explodes in front of me in a split second I see a black blur speed by and I shoot my bola, There is a moment of suspense in the air as I pray to Odin above that I hit my mark, I'm rewarded my a screech and a black object falling toward the other side of the Island.

"Did anybody see that?" I ask

I'm answered by a growl and fear grips my heart as I turn around and come face to face with a Monstrous Nightmare, My heart drops to my stomach.

"Anybody but you" I say as I turn back around and start running back toward the village with the dragon hot on my heels a scream escaping my lips.

Stoick's POV

I was taking care of a group of Deadly Nadders when an all to familiar scream reaches my ears, I turn around and see a tiny silhouette of a boy being chased by a large Monstrous Nightmare.

"Take Care of these beast and don't let them escapee" I shout to the other Vikings helping me out and I run off to help this Fishbone of a Viking

Hiccups POV

I manage to dodge the fire the dragon is spitting at me, "oh the gods must hate me" I think to myself, I manage to slip behind a pillar of one of the torches just as the Dragon starts to spit fire at me again, The blast flows around the pillar singing my tunic, As I peak around the pillar that is now on fire, little did I know the dragon was snaking its head around the other side of the pillar, Just as the dragon was about to snap its jaws around my tiny frame it was meet with a massive war hammer to the face, then I hear a voice I dread to hear right now, "looks like your all out of juice Devil" Stoick The Vast says, after a few punches to the face the dragon flies off defeated, Just as I come out from behind the pillar to meet my fate there is a large crash as the torch topples over and rolls down the hill crashing into gods knows what letting a few captured dragons escape, oh yea there is one more thing you should know.

"Sorry...Dad" I say facing the man in front of me.

"Ok but I hit a Night Fury" I say as Stoick grabs me but my collar and drags me away Fuming.

"it isn't like the other times Dad I mean it" I say almost pleading "I had a clear shot and it went down just off Raven Point If we get a search party out there we can find..." I was cut off before I could finish

"STOP" Stoick yells "every time you step outside disaster follows I have enough problems without having to clean up another one of your messes, why can't you just follow the simplest of orders?"

"I just can't stop myself dad I see a dragon and I just want to kill it" I plead, I meet with a disappointed scowl.

"Get back to the house I'll give you your punishment later" Stoick says to me, then to Gobber " Make sure he gets there"

As Gobber leads me back to my house we pass by the teens who snicker at my antics,

"I've never seen some one mess up that badly, that helped" Snotlout says which is meet by more laughter by the teens.

"I really did hit it Gobber" I plead as we walk up the hill to my house.

"Sure Hiccup" Gobber Responds

"He never listens" I say "And when he does it's with a disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich" I continue.

With my best mimic of Stoick I say "Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring, I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side, this here, this is a talking fishbone." This earns a chuckle from Gobber.

"Now you're thinking about this all wrong it's not what you look like the he can't stand its what's on the inside" Gobber explains, bam now that one hurts.

"Thanks, Gobber" I say with a dejected look on my face, "I just want to be like one of you guys".

"You better stick around your uncle is going to want to have a word with you." Gobber sighed as he turned to walk away. "You know he loves you Hiccup"

"Well he has a terrible way of showing it" I mumbled as I turned into my house, I threw some logs in the hearth to help take the chill out of the house. The sun was just peaking over the horizon to bring the warmth of the day to the island, though a cold dread had gripped my heart. I knew my uncle wanting to come talk to me was not a good thing, my uncle was a man of few words. Which worried me more. Time moved slowly and dread sinking its cold claws into my chest. My mind was racing trying to figure out what would happen. My heart stopped cold as foot steps came up the stairs. I turned to face the door as it was kicked open and slammed against the wall. I broke out in a cold sweat seeing the look on my uncles' face, I knew this wasn't just going to be a talk. That gleam in his eyes, the smirk on his face, my breath hitched, and my blood turned to ice in my veins. I was frozen with fear. At seeing my look of fear my uncles smirk spread to an almost sinister grin as he stomped over and reached behind the stack of wood and pulled out a switch about as big around as his own thumb.

"You know your Father has had this for months though he could never bring himself to discipline you himself. Don't know why I guess he was just weak." He shrugged as he grabbed my wrists together in one hand a lead me over to the table. "

"Well whatever the reason he left the task to me, I know it works just look at my Snotlout." He smiled as he bent me over the table pulling my tunic over my head and twisting it around my head making it hard to breath and almost impossible to struggle. I didn't even try to resist or scream out knowing it was useless. Just like me useless, I wouldn't even be able to resist, fear had frozen me. My leggings were pushed down roughly. For a solid second everything was still. Almost like time itself had stopped, that second seemed to drag on forever, that would forever be locked in my memory. The next second my world exploded in pain stars flashed across my vision, and a scream tore it way out of my throat.

The scream echoed around the village, every Viking jumped to help as they have been trained to do, though they quickly realized there is no danger. Even the Vikings in the Hall with Stoick on reflex went for weapons. Knowing there was no real danger they relaxed and turned back to their chief talking about the next raid. The Chief himself showed no outward signs of worry, even in the hall if you listened really close you could hear a smack before the next scream echoed through the village.

I had long since stopped screaming, I didn't know how many lashes I had received, or how long I had been bent over the table. All I knew now was my uncles breathing is heavy and ragged and the time between the switch contacting my skin was increasing. I was numb to everything, numb to the pain of the lashes, numb from the pain in my throat from screaming, numb from being bent over for so long. As a matter of fact, the only reason I knew I was still getting beat was the sound of the switch cutting through the air and contacting my flesh.

The pressure on my wrists had dissipated, and I heard his uncle take a few steps back.

"That aught to teach you some respect you useless excuse for a Viking, it's a wonder Stoick didn't get rid of you like anyone else would a runt." Spitelout spit as he walked away and slammed the door on his way out.

I collapsed on the floor to tired and numb to stand, thankful for once I had put plenty of wood in the hearth. I laid there on the floor of my own home beaten by a man that wasn't my own father. I don't know what hurt worse. The beating or the fact my father couldn't do it himself. A new feeling nestled its way into my heart it was a feeling I was unfamiliar with, as I let this feeling grow in my heart I slowly came to realize what it was. Hate. I knew this emotion could be the end of me if I let it control my action. I let this feeling of hate grow and give me strength. The strength to stand and pull my leggings up and my tunic back down. I let the hate give me the strength to move, even though I physically couldn't do anything to help the village I had work to do. I had a dragon to find. I squashed the hate growing in my heart and replaced it with the determination growing. I would find the dragon I shot down and I would bring the heart to my father and show him I wasn't Hiccup the Useless. I would show them all I wasn't useless.

I dragged myself up to my room grab a few things and straight out the back door off towards forest.

"I'm pretty sure it went down near Raven Point" I said to myself, as I pulled out my journal and made a quick sketch of the forest putting a circle where I believe the dragon went down and head into the forest.

It took almost 45 minuets for me to get to where I thought the dragon went down. Of course, to my luck when I go there, there was nothing. Not a dragon, a bola, a broken branch or even a dragon track. Then again, my tracking and hunting skills are almost non-existent. But you would figure that a dragon dropping from the sky would leave some train that even the unexperienced could follow.

"Ugh the gods hate me, some people lose a knife or the mug, not me no I manage to lose an entire dragon." I say out loud defeated, I smacked a low branch which whips me right back in the face. (just my luck nothing goes right). That's when I take the time to look at the tree and notice its broken like something big smashed into it, something almost dragon big, as hope starts to rise in my chest, I look at the ground and notice how there is a massive trench gouged out of the ground almost like something crash landed, I follow the trench up a small rise and slowly peak over the top, The sight that meet my eyes caused me to duck back down in fear and surprise. I peak back over and confirm what I saw, there laying on the ground is a dragon of the blackest color, its tangled up in a bola and laying on its side eyes closed. The fear in my heart is replaced my happiness as I walk to the side of this dragon.

"Oh, this fixes everything" I exclaim as I place a foot on the dragon, "I…. I brought down this mighty beast" I exclaim to no one in particular. I guess that caused the dragon to wake up because I was a meet with a growl and a slight push on my foot which almost knocked me over. I looked back down at the dragon, pulling out my dagger and raising it above my head.

"I'm going to kill you dragon, I'm going to cut your heart out and bring it back to my Father" I exclaim loudly

"I'm a VIKING" I yell. I chanced a look back at the dragon's face and saw something that blew me away, I saw in that dragons' eyes fear, sadness, and defeat? All these thoughts running through my head I concluded I couldn't kill this "beast" I just couldn't. I had just seen more emotion from this mindless killing animal than I have seen from my entire village in the past 10 years. I started cutting the ropes of the bola to free the dragon, as soon as I cut the last rope the dragon pounced on me and pined me to the ground the soars on my back and legs making themselves known as I contacted the ground. I let out a pained moan, it stared into my eyes, almost seemed to pierce my soul. It stayed like that for some time. Me trapped under its claw and the dragon staring into my soul. Its eyes changing from thing slits to almost round disks and back again.

"This is it" I thought to myself "This is where I die". The dragon inhaled sharply to let loose a ball of fire.

"At least at this range I wouldn't feel anything" I thought to myself, fully expecting to die. Then what happened next put even more doubt into my mind. as the dragon was inhaling it just stopped. It started sniffing my body all over.

"Great now I'm dragon chow, The Gods do hate me" I thought, I was roughly rolled over on to my stomach, I felt a warm wetness on my back. An unsettling feeling was once again creeping into my chest.

"No dragon I don't taste good, just skin and bones you wouldn't want to eat me" I said in hopes of trying to convince a dragon I wouldn't be a good snack. I must be losing my mind as I just tried to talk to a dragon like he would understand me. There was a warm puff of air on the back of my, then I felt my tunic being pushed up. I let out little moans of pain as the dragon was being none to gentle in pushing mu tunic up. There was a sudden intake of air and a hiss, then a choking sound. A white-hot pain sharp pain exploded on my back. It was so painful I couldn't even scream out. My vision swam then everything went black. The last though that went through my head was I finally get to see my Mom in Valhalla.

I woke up disorientated and confused. I looked around, realizing I was in the forest still I got up with a jolt. A hiss escapes my lips and my legs flared up with a pain. I sat there looking around then all the things started coming back, the raid, the dragon going down, the beating by Spitelout, the captured dragon. The events after I had found the dragon. I let out a small gasp as I looked around looking for the dragon, but there was nothing there. I breathed a small sigh of relief and as I stood up the pain flared up in my legs. I had to get home noticing the sun was sinking in the sky.

* * *

Unknown to the little Human that was walking through the forest toward the Village there was a pair of acid green eyes watching him through the wood. The eyes were the very same ones that had just had a staring contest with the little human. They belonged to the dragon that was blacker than night.

The dragon was torn inside. This little human and the smells, he did not smell like the others of his kind. The smells of this human are strange, but the worst thing was the sadness, depression, and oddly the lack of fear, or lack of fear for his life. But that was before the smell of blood ad hit his nose, when he had rolled the human over to get a better smell he was shocked. The human's strange fur was all red and reeked of blood. When the dragon had managed to move the strange fur out of the way he was appalled at what he saw. Lines were crisscrossed all over his back, angry and red, most of which were bleeding. Mixed in with the scent of blood was the scent of wood and something else, it was human and smelled very similar to the hatchling. That angered the dragon even more, someone from this hatchling own blood had done this to him. And the bones poking through his flesh. It didn't look like the human knew how to eat.

The dragon wasn't sure why or what made him to do what he did, but he hacked up a big glob of drool and led it roll off his tongue and on to this little hatchling. Dragon saliva has healing properties which is why all dragon lick themselves when wounded, but his species is exceptionally powerful. The little hatchling passed out. The dragon would keep an eye on this strange Human for several reasons. The dragon knew that this strange tiny human walking through the forest is the reason that he is free from Her. Yes, he will protect this tiny human.

* * *

As I approached my house I saw smoke coming from the chimneys signaling my dad was now home, I steeled myself for what was coming next. I made my way into the house trying to be as quiet as possible and failing. I was halfway up the stairs before my dad even moved.

"Hiccup" my Dad says as he turns around to face me, "Where have you been?" He demanded.

"Uh, hi uh…" I tried to get out

"I told you to stay in this house and you were out Thor knows where doing Thor knows what, why can't you follow the simplest orders?" He yells at me

"I just want to be one of you guys" I wined out looking at the floor, stars flashed across my vision as I stumbled and landed on my rear. I was trying to figure out why I was now sitting on the floor and my ear was ringing when I looked up at my Father. His expression hard and his eyes cold. His arm outstretched.

"I've had enough of your back talking and disrespect, I am the chief and your Father you will respect me" Stoick yelled out. I couldn't help myself I just couldn't.

"Oh, you are my Father? Is that why Spitelout did this and not you?" I yelled voice dripping with venom turning around and showing him my blood-stained shirt. I turned back around was meet with a meaty hand coming back from the other side. Now both my ears were ringing.

"It's time you learn..." My Father growled "Its time you learn to be a proper Viking, I've had enough of dealing with…. all of this…."

"You just gestured to all of me, plus it's not like you actually deal with anything, you just stick me in the forge or let Spitelout do your work for you." I hissed back. And This time I saw the movement the stars exploded across my vision as I almost fell into the black void I was quickly becoming familiar with. My vision cleared I looked back up to my Father.

"You start dragon training tomorrow, you don't have any choice, you will do as you are told." Stoick stated with no room to argue. "Just try not to die in training." He said turning to the door and grabbing a bag on the way out.

"I'm going to find that nest, train hard, I'll be back…. maybe" Stoick said as he walked out the door. Not an ounce of care or sympathy in his voice.

"And I'll be here…. probably" I muttered more to myself. I picked myself off the floor and climbed the stairs back to my room. I didn't even make it to my bed before the events of today caught up with me, my eyes started to get heavy, and my legs weak. "Oh shit" I muttered, and I passed out, hitting the floor with a soft thud. Sleep was deep, and I would regret not making it to the bed before passing out.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N My sincere apologies on the delay I'm sure those of you who have read this story thought I had abandoned this one. I have not given up on this story. Life decided to have some fun with me. Lots of things to take care of. I have an outline for the next 10 or so chapters. I just have type them up. I Make no promises on a schedule, but I can say it will be quicker than 8 months. Ill shoot for an update every 2 weeks or so, I don't want to use up all my outline before I have a chance to plan out the next 10 or so chapters again. Any way into the story.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Hiccup's POV**

I woke up soar and stiff my mind foggy and head pounding. I looked around wondering where I was and why I was so cold. I looked out my window and noticed the faint glow of the sun rising. The previous day's events slowly filtering through my mind. The raid, the beating, the night fury, the conservation with my father, dragon training.

"Oh Thor" I whispered to myself, Dragon training! "I m so going to be late oh the gods must hate me" I ran downstairs my pains forgotten for the moment. I quickly grabbed the axe my father left me grabbed a chunk of stale bread left on the table and headed to the Arena. The unfortunate thing about being the Chiefs son was our house was on the other side on the village from the Arena. I ran through the village to the Arena. Thankfully when I arrived Gobber had just opened the outside gate into the Arena the I quickly descended the ramp to catch up with the other teens.

"Welcome to Dragon training" Gobber shouted

"No turning back" Astrid muttered

"I hope I get some serious burns" That would be Tuffnut

"I'm hoping for some serious mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back" and there's Ruffnut

"Yeah its only fun if you get some scars out of it" back to Astrid on that one.

"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it." I muttered I thought to myself but said it loud enough for all the other teens to notice me. They all turned and groaned gods me and my big mouth. I just had to say something didn't I.

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." Gobber said as we all made our way to the middle of the Arena.

"Hiccup already killed a night fury, so does that disqualify him or…?" Snotlout asked referring to what happened yesterday and getting laughs from the other teens.

"oh, if you only knew" I thought to myself "if you only knew"

"can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings" Tuffnut asked.

Gobber waked up behind me and threw an arm around my shoulders herding me in line with the other teens. "Don't worry" He said "your small and weak. That will make you less of a target. The dragons will see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking like teens instead" he finished as he moved to the doors in the walls of the arena containing the dragons.

"Be hind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight." Gobber said as he started walking around the doors.

"The Deadly Nadder" Gobber exclaimed at the first door.

Fishlegs was bouncing with excitement and muttered something about speed and armor but I wasn't really paying attention. I was still reeling about what gobber had said "small and weak" though they weren't lies they still hurt especially coming from Gobber.

"the Hideous Zippleback" Gobber said moving to the next door. Fishlegs muttering something stealth and times two whatever that meant.

"the Monstrous Nightmare" Gobber continued walking around the third door, Fishlegs said something about firepower.

"The terrible Terror" Gobber said while Fishlegs said something about attack and venom.

"Can you stop that" Gobber yelled at Fishlegs. Which promptly shut Fishlegs up and snapped me back to reality.

"And…the Gronckle" Gobber said while turning to grab the leer keeping the Gronckle cage closed and pulled it down raising the cross bar on the cage.

"Jaw strength eight" Fishlegs said I think more to himself than to me. The cross bar finished moving out of the way releasing the Gronckle as the doors slammed open with a band and the dragon floated its way out seemingly lost in the bright light.

"Whoa wait! Aren't you going to teach us first" Snotlout exclaimed in shock and maybe a hint of fear in his voice?

"I believe in learning on the job" Gobber said in almost a bored tone as the dragon finally seemed to figure out what was going on and turned on us teens. "Today is about survival. If you get blasted your dead" Gobber continued "What's the first thing your going to need" He shouted at us.

"A healer" I muttered not sure what to do thankfully gobber was right and the dragon passed me up like an old loaf of bread.

"Plus, five speed" Fishlegs yelled fear creeping into his voice.

"A shield" as yes Astrid in her perfect and amazing wisdom.

"Shields. Go." Gobber yelled we all dived for shields as quick as possible. of course, I had problems holding the shield and my axe.

"Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you have to choose between a sword or a shield take the shield." Gobber explained to everyone as he made his way over to me. He grabbed my shield and helped me lift and hold the shield.

Ruff and Tuff were fighting over a shield they both had grabbed at the same time.

"Get your hands off my shield" Tuff said

"There are like a million shields" Ruff snipped back. And true they were standing in a pile of shields.

"Take that one, it has flowers on it. Girls like flowers." Tuff said to his sister which was probably not a smart thing to say. Ruff managed to pull the shield from her brothers' hand and bash him over the head with it.

"Oops now this one had blood on it." She said with a wicked smile holding the shield out to her brother who was still dazed from being smashed over the head. Not a second later the Gronckle shot the shield out of her hands spinning the twins around like tops.

"Ruff, Tuff your out" Gobber yelled

"What?!" they both yelled in confusion looking at Gobber they quickly left the arena. The Gronckle seemed pretty happy with itself as it buzzed around and scooped up some rocks in its mouth and swallows them. While oblivious We managed to circle the dragon.

"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon aim." Gobber explained. We all took our weapons and started hitting our shields with them. It really seemed to be working the Gronckle was shaking its head trying to clear the noise.

"All Dragons have a limited number of shots. Now how many does a Gronckle have?" Gobber asked

"Five" shouted Snotlout

"No six" Corrected Fishlegs

"Correct, six. That's one for each of you" Gobber said in what sounded like excitement. unfortunately, he stopped banging his weapon on his shield and the Gronckle took that opportunity to take a shot and nailed his shield knocking it out of his hands.

During this time, I had taken cover behind the weapons rack near the gate. I Guess Gobber had noticed because after he called Fishlegs out he shouted at me to get in there. I started making my way over to Astrid. She was low and ready to bounce out of the way. Snot lout made his way over to Astrid saying something about his parent's basement and working out. Just as Astrid somersaulted out of the way avoiding a shot from the Gronckle. Unfortunately, or rather fortunately Snotlout was too busy boasting about lifting to notice and got his shield blasted out of his hands as well knocking him out. Astrid rolled toward me. That sent my stomach in summersaults being this close to Astrid.

"So, I guess it's just you and me huh?" I managed to squeeze out my voice braking.

Not even taking her eyes off the dragon she said "Nope just you" as she rolled away as a shot from the dragon slammed into my shield sending it rolling. I chased after my shield trying to get some form of protection as the Gronckle chassed me. Gobber shouted my name as the dragon pinned me up against a wall and opened its jaws. Oh, the irony because not 24 hours ago I was in a very similar position with a much more feared dragon.

A glow started to build up in the dragons mouth and I knew this time I wouldn't make it out alive, I laughed at the irony of the whole situation, and something weird happened the glow died and the dragon closed its mouth and proceeded to….sniff me. It took several long breaths in opened its out again giving me a nice view of its teeth. Its tongue lolled out of its mouth just as a hook snagged the corner of its mouth. Irritating the dragon, the glow started to build back up in its mouth just as Gobber pulled the dragon let off its last shot into the wall less than a foot away from my head.

"And that's six" Gobber counted off as he wrestled the dragon back into its pen. "Go back to bed you overgrown sausage! You will get another chance don't you worry" Gobber finished as he slammed the doors shut and locked them. He turned toward the other teens.

"Remember…. A dragon will always…." He turned towards me for emphasis "….always go for the kill" He hoisted me back up to my feet, I turned and looked there was a steaming hole in the wall, some parts of the stone were still glowing red from the heat. IT made me question everything the dragon had a chance to shoot me, but it didn't. it didn't shoot until Gobber had put his hook into the dragon's mouth and pulled.

I came out of my daze when a pair of hands grabbed me and slammed me up against a wall. My head managed to bounce off the wall bringing back the headache I had this morning.

"It's a good think that Gobber saved you from getting your head blown off. I would hate for our little plaything to get broken before I'm done with it. This was met with snickering on either side of me. My heart sank as I realized what was happening. Snotlout was about to beat me again with his lackeys of the twins pinning me to the wall. This was going to be painful I just knew it.

"Turn him around" Snotlout said and I was roughly spun around to face my oh so loving cousin.

"I heard about the beating you got the from my dad" Snotlout leered "as a matter of fact I'm pretty sure the whole village heard your beating." Snotlout said getting more laughs form the twins.

"I don't know what's worse the fact that your screaming could be heard all the way to the docks or that you father couldn't even do it himself. He doesn't even want to discipline his own spawn. Ill tell you what we will go easy on you today, so you don't have to worry about dying in the next training. Like I said we don't want to break our toy before we are done with it." Snotlout said as cocked back his fist and slammed it straight in my gut knocking the wind out of me and my breakfast. Or it would have if I had eaten more than a few bites of bread this morning. Before I could even think another fist slammed into my face causing my head to snap back and slam into the wall knocking me out before a single thought could cross my mind. One second there were stars and then blackness.

I don't know how much time had passed when I woke up the sun was still in the sky but was now on the downward decent. A groan escaped my lips as sat up and tried to stand. I looked around the Arena there was no one to be seen and nothing in sight. I stumbled out of the Arena and made my way to the forge. I was hoping for a cool rag to put on my head to hopefully help with the pounding in my head.

As I entered the Forge, I made my way to the back room that is mine. Even Gobber hardly ever sticks his head in the room. As I pulled the flap aside, I saw a bowl of stew sitting on the table as well as a mug of honeyed mead. I didn't even touch the mead but quickly gobbled down the stew and made a mental note to thank Gobber for the food. I grabbed one of my empty notebooks and a charcoal pencil and slipped out the back heading into the forest. Nothing really on my mind but to get away from the village. I let my feet guide me as I moved through forest basking in the cool shade and the wonderful smell of pine.

I came out of my daydream when I almost stepped off a cliff, I stumbled back at my back hit a tree and sank to the ground. I had to catch my breath and peeked my head over the edge of what almost was the end of me. And one of the most beautiful sights met my eyes. It was a large depression in the ground. The grass was untouched, there was a small lake in the middle fed by a waterfall coming in from the opposite side from where I was. There was also a large tree which was growing out of the ground and up the cliff side. It was almost a circular cove with at least a 30-foot drop. Nothing that would have killed me but would have broken some bones which would have resulted in my death anyway. I started circling around the lip. Not too far I discovered a small path into the cove. I followed it down and entered the cove and my breath was taken away. It was amazing looking from the top, but it was something from Valhalla when on ground level. There was a single large boulder near the lake. I walked around the lake toward the tree where there was cave, I hadn't noticed at first just because of where I was and the fact there were vines growing over the cave mouth.

I perched up on the boulder and pulled out my notebook, I began to sketch the cove in all its glory. Though I could never translate the beauty in what I saw into a drawing in the book. As I was sitting there a wave of dizziness overtook me. Between the lack of food and the beating I got from Snotlout it's no surprise my world faded to black again.

 **Outside POV**

Little did Hiccup know there had been a pair of acid green eyes on him the entire time ever snice he had entered the forest. The owner of the eyes belonged to the very same night fury he had freed just yesterday. The night fury had stalked the little Viking through the forest, he had watched him almost fall into the cove which would have been no problem for the Night Fury but would have been death for the little hatchling. The Night Fury had a moment of panic when the little hatchling almost fell, he was unsure why, but he is already developing protective instinct for this human.

The Night fury watched as the human made his way around the edge of the cove and discovered the entrance down into the cove itself. He made his way around the edge so he could see the little Human as he entered the cove. He watched as the little human made his way around the cove and perched up on the rock and pull of some weird thing and began doing something with it. Then out of no where the little human had slumped over dropping the things in his hand.

The Night Fury panicked and jumped down into the cove on silent wings. He stalked up to the little human and began to take in his scent. He could smell others on him one that was like him but not him. He could smell two others that were not of him they were the same but different. And there was a faint sent of a Gronckle. But what worried the Night Fury worry the most was there was no scent of blood or any reason why the little human had fallen asleep so suddenly. The Night Fury saw the thinks the tiny human had been holding and sniffed it. One was just a stick with one end burned and the other was strange it had a weird musty smell to it, as well as fire and the smell of the stuff the Vikings weapons were made of. The Night Fury sniffed the little human's hair and began noticed the swelling and slight discoloration of his face. He began licking the spot eliciting a groan from the little human getting some of his saliva into the human's mouth which caused the human to sputter and wake up. The night fury quickly backed up as the human looked around confused wondering what was going on.

The little human muttered something about needing to eat more when he caught sight of the dragon sitting in the cove with him.

 **Hiccup POV**

I woke back up with a weird wet taste in my mouth. Not sure wat was going on I sat up and looked around the cove.

"Man, I really need to start eating more often" I said to myself just as I caught sight of the black dragon that was sitting near me. I sucked in a breath of air so quick it physically hurt me.

"Uh I'm not very tasty" I stammered out looking around for a way out but knowing there was no way I was going to outrun a Night Fury. But the dragon just sat there and looked at me almost like it was studying me. At that moment my stomach let out a terrible growl which the Night Fury immediately reacted to as it seemed to get into a defensive position.

"N…n…no….no…no its, well it, it means I need to eat, I'm not going to attack" I stuttered out as I put up an arm in defense. Gods above I was talking to a dragon like it would understand me. It growled at me again and I noticed it was looking at my dagger I always keep in my belt. I slowly reached to my belt and grabbed the handle and pulled out my dagger and held it out to my side with 2 fingers. The dragon started growling at me more and I quickly tossed the dagger off to the side and it landed in the lake with a wet plop. The dragon promptly calmed down and sat down on its back legs its eyes no longer slits.

It slowly walked up to me and be gain making weird noises as its eyes rolled back into its head. The dragon proceeded to drop half a fish in my lap.

"OH, this is not going to be good" I muttered to myself, the night fury looked and the fish and then at me repeatedly, I knew what it wanted me to do I just didn't want to do it. "oh well" I thought to myself as I let out a sigh at least I don't have much food to throw up if that happens and I WAS really hungry. I took a bite of the fish and proceeded to swallow it. The fish tried to make a reappearance, but I kept it down. As a matter of fact, it actually wasn't that bad. I decided to finish off the fish once I noticed how late it had gotten as I had missed dinner at the Great Hall and because my father was gone there was almost no food left in the house. I smiled at the dragon after I had finished the fish. And the strangest thing happened, the dragon tried to smile back at me, or at least what would pass for a dragon smile. That's when I noticed the dragon had no teeth.

"Huh toothless I could have sworn you had teeth" I said more to myself than to any one because what, was the dragon listening to me ha that would be crazy. I stood up to try to get a closer look at the dragon and all of a sudden, his mouth was full of razor-sharp teeth as he growled at me again. I pulled back not wanting to upset the dragon more, I grabbed my notebook and charcoal pencil, went back and perched back on my rock and began to sketch the dragon that was sitting near me. After a few minuets had passed the dragon decided to come over and look at what I was doing in my book. There was a huff and the dragon walked off toward the tree and pulled a rather large branch off the tree. The dragon seemed to almost dance around me dragging the stick in the soft ground all around me. After a few minuets the dragon stopped and let out a huff.

I got off the rock and looked around lines crisscrossing every, it made no sense to me but as I was looking around, I stepped on a line and got growled at in return. I had to test it a few times and sure enough every time I stepped on a line, I got growled at but when I stepped over a line it almost sounded like a purr.

I made my way through the maze of lines not paying attention to where I was going. Once I was out, I felt puff oh warm air on my neck. I slowly turned around and almost face to face with this dragon a Night fury and he wasn't ripping me limb from limb. I swallowed my fear and slowly stuck out my hand. Getting me more growls from the dragon. I sighed and turned my head away from the dragon and stuck my hand out. I was met with a cool smooth feeling in my hand I turned and noticed the dragon had pushed his snout into my hand. A feeling of pure happiness overtook my whole body and for once in a long time I was happy. The dragon opened its eyes Forest green meet acid green and for a moment time stood still. Then there was a sharp pain and once again my vision exploded and faded to black as I slipped into unconscious for what must have been the hundredth time this week.

I woke up to the sounds of thunder, the pounding in the sky matched the pounding in my head. Rain wasn't uncommon on berk but this late in the year I knew that if I stayed out in the rain long, I would get very sick. Rains this time of year can bring down the strongest of Vikings. I quickly made my way out of the cove and back to the Great Hall in hopes for more food. It didn't take me long to get back to the Village and up the stairs of the Great Hall just as the heavens let loose with all the fury of an angry dragon. I manage to not get to wet as I struggled to open the doors and sneak into the hall.

Thank fully Gobber was still here with the teens he had just pulled the Book of Dragons off one of the shelves and threw it on the table asking questions about what happened in the ring today. Not that I cared much there was still food and I was starving. I managed to collect up a plat of food and a mug of water and made my way over to a table by myself.

Gobber was asking questions to the teens but I was focused on the food in front of me until Gobber said my name. that got me paying attentions.

"He's never where he should be" Astrid said

"Thank you, Astrid," Gobber said with a pointed look at me. I'm used to the abuse, but it hurts coming from Gobber. gobber said something the elicited groans from the other teens. They were making complaints about reading but between my stomach and what happened in the cove today I couldn't be bothered with the other teens.

Snotlout and the twins left saying something about killing things, and fishlegs followed them lost in his own world spouting facts off about different dragons. Astrid was left siting therewith the book. I finished my food and walked over to the table with the book.

"So are we what going to share" I stammered

"Read it" she said as she shoved the book away and quickly got up and left.

"Great all mine" I muttered and grabbed the book and a spare candle began looking through the book.

"Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class" I read off the class of dragons I skimmed through the book and I noticed they were all pretty much the same a few points on the attacks of some dragon and "Extremely dangerous, Kill on Sight", all except for the last entry. Which had no drawings and only a few lines of rune.

"Night Fury, Speed unknown, size unknown. The unholy offspring of lighting and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only hope is to hide and pray it does not find you." I said under my breath as I pulled out my notebook with the sketch of the night fury.

"Well I have found it and it has found me and I have lived both time" I laughed to myself as I scribbled Toothless down in my notebook. I put the book of dragons away and extinguished my candle. I made my way out of the Great Hall to my house in hopes of getting some sleep tonight.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hiccups POV

I woke up feeling refreshed, actually more than refreshed. I'm not really sure how to explain it but I woke up feeling the best I have felt in longer than I can remember. I had no aches or pains considering what had happened yesterday. Not even a slight headache which would normally follow getting punched in the face by Snotlout. There was no pain, no tiredness, no fatigue, not even hunger like there would normally be considering my lack of food the day prior. The only thing that was odd was the weird buzzing in the back of my head. It wasn't painful at most it was a small annoyance but one that was easily ignored. Which is what I did as I made my way out of my house and stopped short. It was still dark out. Not middle of the night dark but still not sunrise yet. As a matter of fact, the horizon was just beginning to lighten as the sun struggled to make an appearance. Even the village was still asleep.

The only ones that might be awake at this time would be my father who was still gone on the nest hunt as was most of the warriors, the cooks in the Great Hall preparing food for the day, and maybe a few of the warriors that hadn't gone on the hunt for the nest. One certain beautiful blond maiden popped into my head and my stomach did a flip. I decided since I was up this early I would make my way to the Great Hall in search for some real food seeing as we still had dragon training today I need to make sure I had at least some food, I didn't want to ruin this good moment by going down in training because I didn't eat enough.

I quickly made my way up the steps and pushed the door open noticing the fires already going to warm up the massive hall. Though they must have just been lit as there was still a slight chill in the Hall as I made my way over to the serving tables. I was handed a bowl of mush, what I assumed was honeyed oats and a chunk of fresh bread.

"Thanks" I said to the portly woman serving food, it must have been a surprise to see me this early because she didn't even say anything as I grabbed my food and walked away. I found a table away from the door and near a blazing fire to keep me warm. I put my back to the wall and was facing the doors to the Hall as I sat down and got lost in my own thoughts. Once again going over the previous day's events. Gobber said dragons "Always go for the kill" but I know that not to be true anymore. I have been in more situations now where a dragon could have killed me, no should have killed me and here I am enjoying a bowl of oats in the Great Hall.

Thinking about it the Night Fury should have killed me when I freed it, as it had the perfect chance to do so but instead it let me live. Which didn't make any sense to me as I was the one that shot it down and I was the one that threatened to kill it before I set it free. If everything we are taught about dragons is true, then I should have died that day, but that dragon let me live.

Then there is the Gronckle in the ring. The dragon had me dead to rights but backed off. I watched the glow die in the back of its throat It had even acted strange before Gobber stuck his hook in the dragon's mouth. Which I have no doubt angered the Dragon and caused it to let off that shot that melted part of the arenas wall.

Then there is later that day when I meet that Night Fury the second time. It didn't even seem threatened by me. Actually, if I had to guess it was more curious than anything. I mean Hel it even shared some of its food with me, or at least I assume that's what it was. It even let me touch it after some time. So, I guess dragons don't always go for the kill.

The doors slamming open snapped me out of my thoughts, I looked up to see Astrid walking through the doors. She walked over to the serving tables and grabbed some food and looked around the Hall and her eyes landed on me and for the second time this morning my stomach gave a flip. AA look of surprise passed over her face as she realized who I was. She quickly made her way away from me and picked another table on the other side of the hall so she could both watch me and see the door. And my heart sank in my chest. Who am I kidding anyway a girl like her would never even give me a chance? I have been hopelessly in love with her since, well since for as long as I can remember.

I sighed and gathered my bowl and took them to the kitchen and dropped them off and made my exit from the Hall. The whole time I could feel a pair of eyes boring into the back of my head. As I made my way to the forge, I noticed the sun had just left the horizon and was beginning its slow creep into the sky. If I headed to the forge now, I would still be earlier than I normally am and maybe could avoid my cousin. As I made my way down the steps and across the Village, I noticed the lack of smoke coming from the forge meaning Gobber was still not there. I pushed open the door and sure enough the coals were still could, so I set to work. I lit the coals and opened up the serving window. Most of the weapons were already taken care of, just a few swords and axes that needed to be sharpened, though there was plenty of work needed to be done. There were still repairs need to be made after the last raid so that meant plenty of nails needed to be made. I grabbed a sword and set to sharpening it on the grindstone falling into a warm silence as the forge heated up. I made quick work of the weapons and set to work on making nails. Its an easy but extremely tedious task.

I don't know how long I worked but after some time Gobber finally showed up. I didn't even notice him until he said something.

"Oh, finally decided to show up to work on time today huh?" Gobber quipped

"Yeah well I have to give you some reason to keep me around don't I" I replied back voice heavy with sarcasm

"Thor above Hiccup how long have you been here?" Gobber asked taking stock of the shop. That finally broke my focus and I looked around. That's when I noticed the massive pile of nails I had made.

"There are enough nails here to repair the entire village twice over Hiccup" Gobber exclaimed voice full of surprise.

"Sorry Gobber I got lost in the work, I also finished repairing the weapons that were left here." I replied sheepishly

"Oh, I see that, Good work Hiccup. Now you run along and get some lunch we have dragon training in a few hours" Gobber said

That made me worry sure enough I stepped out of the forge and noticed the sun was already hanging high in the sky. About that time my stomach gave a loud rumble letting me know I did in fact require food. I made my way back to the Hall to grab lunch. Thankfully it was almost as empty as it was when I came in this morning. It was pretty much a repeat of this morning, grab my food, find an empty table, sit down and eat in silence, leave when people start showing up. The only difference is I didn't sit next to a fire this time. After spending hours in the forge, I did not want to sit next to a fire I was plenty warm. I watched the other teens come in and sit down and eat. I took that opportunity to leave as to avoid Snotlout and the twins. I made a quick stop at my house to grab my axe before I headed to the Arena.

By the time I got there the others were already waiting and Gobber had yet to show up. I stayed back to avoid everyone. Not long after I showed up Gobber finally made an appearance and we all made our way into the ring. It had been set up with high walls just like a large maze. This did not bode well with me, I quickly grabbed a shield and prepared myself.

"Today is all about attack" Gobber said as he released the Nadder form its cape. "Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter." We all started to move around the ring trying to avoid the Nadder.

"You know, I just happen to notice the book hand nothing on Night Furies. It there another book or a sequel? Or maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?" I tried asking Gobber as I ran past him. But just as I finished my question my axe exploded in my hand completely melting the head of the axe.

"FOCUS hiccup! You're not even paying attention" Gobber yelled at me as I ducked for cover. The Nadder must have spotted Fishlegs and I heard him yell from somewhere in the maze something about teaching methods. I chuckled to myself as I ran around trying to avoid the dragon taking Gobbers advice and paying attention.

"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it hide in in, and strike. Ruff and Tuff and managed to run into the dragon but managed to find the blind spot, that is until Ruff asked her brother if he ever bathed.

"You don't like it then just get your own blind spot" Tuff retorted to his sister

"How about I give you one" She replied back she must have done something because there was sounds of fighting then they both ran away yelling.

"Blind spot? Yes, Deaf spot not so much" Gobber explained in a bored tone, I made my way over to Gobber to ask more questions about Night Furies.

"So how would done sneak up on a Night Fury" I asked

"No ones ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now Get in there" I could Gobber was getting irritated. But I just had to know.

"I know, I know but hypothetically…." I started but before I could finish Astrid called my name. I looked over to her and she had a finger up to her lips trying to shush me. She motioned for me to get down. I quickly took her advice as the dragon hopped over the wall and landed right in front of her. She quickly rolled into the blind spot and pulled back to strike, just as Snotlout jumped in front putting Astrid behind him in a protective move.

"Watch out babe. Ill take care of this" Snotlout Exclaimed as he reared back and threw his hammer at the dragon… and missed. "The sun was in my eyes, what do you…" I didn't bother to stick around to listen to anything that came out of his mouth. I have no doubt that is was something pride full and nothing but an excuse. I took off in the opposite direction of the dragon and made my way back over to Gobber.

"Has anyone ever seen one napping" I tried asking but before I could get an answer there was a loud crash behind me. I turned around just in time to see the walls falling over knocking into each other.

"HICCUP" I heard Astrid scream I turned just in time for her to land on me. I fell to the ground and smacked my head on the ground. Astrid's axe got lodged in my shield and we managed to get tangled up.

"Oooh love on the battlefield" Tuff said

"NA she could do better" Ruff replied to her brother.

The Nadder started closing in on us and Astrid started pulling on her axe handle which was still stuck in the shield still attached to my arm.

"Just… let me…. No don't just…." I tried to help but before I could ask her not to pull, she did just that. With one hard yank she manages to pull off my shield and almost my arm. There was a loud sick popping as my arm was ripped from its socket a scream escaped my lips. Followed by a loud smashing, she had managed to bash the dragon over the head with the shield axe combo. I stood up with some difficulty just in time for Astrid to turn around. She paused when she looked at me. I'm pretty sure someone threw up.

"Hiccup you need to go to…" Gobber started but before he could finish Astrid jumped at me and gave me a verbal lashing. My Left arm still hanging lamely by my side, I was used to this its not the first time this has happened, but it was the first time because of Astrid.

"Is this some kind of joke to you? Our parents war is about to become ours figure out which side you're on." She yelled at me with her axe around my neck. There were so many things going through my mind at that moment I couldn't think what to do. Blue eyes boring into green. There was a fury and disgust behind those blue eyes I had never seen before and I think at that moment I began to realize that Astrid is only beautiful on the outside.

I swallowed took a deep breath and in one quick motion popped my shoulder back into place never once breaking eye contact with Astrid. There was a loud thud and defiantly people throwing up. I turned around and left everyone in stunned silence well almost everyone. As I left, I saw Fishlegs on the ground, he must have been that thud I had heard. Ruff and Tuff were both wiping their mouths they must have been the ones who had thrown up. Shootout's face was almost as white as snow. I set my direction for the forest, but quickly changed that idea and made my way to the stores and got a few fish just in case I ran into the Night Fury again.

After spending some time wondering around the forest, I finally made my way back to the cove in hopes of finding the Night Fury. I'm not sure why I was looking forward to finding the nigh fury again. I mean what sane Viking would want to find the most dangerous dragon known to Viking time. But here I am sitting in the cove disappointed that there is no mass of black scales and acid green eyes to meet me.

"Well this was stupid" I muttered to myself, I threw the few fish I had on the ground in front of me tired of carrying the stinking mass around. I decided to explore the cave in the wall of the cove. As I made my way over to the cave the buzzing in the back of my head became more noticeable. Though not painful it was slightly annoying. I pushed the hanging vines aside a peered into the inky blackness. I tried letting my eyes adjust but still couldn't see much. I missed the movement; it wasn't much just blackness moving across blackness. Like a shadow in the night. I turned around looking for something to make a light source with. I found a branch and looked around for something that would hold a flame. Thankfully there was some dry twigs and grass and quickly wrapped them around the branch. I was busy making my makeshift torch and failed to notice the black shadow slip out of the cave and slide silently up behind me. A pair of curious eyes watched what I was doing. I turned around looking for something to light my torch and came face to face with that pair of acid green eyes.

"Thor above" I shouted nearly soiling my pants and falling back and if I didn't know better, I would have sworn the dragon was laughing at me. I managed to land on my shoulder which up until that point was just a dull throbbing pain. But as my shoulder contacted the hard ground it felt like a hot knife had slid into my shoulder. I let out a small scream of pain and before I knew it the Night Fury was all over me. I was scared at first but quickly realized the dragon meant no harm. He was sniffing me all over.

I pushed his head away "I'm fine Toothless its nothing" I said to the dragon. Said dragon looked at me with a look of confusion. It took me a minuet to realize why, I had just called the dragon Toothless.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…. I needed something to call you other than dragon or Night Fury. I hope you don't mind." Here I was explaining to a dragon why I had named him. He seemed almost excited at the thought of receiving a name. I stood up and started walking over to where I had dumped the fish. I picked up one and held it out to Toothless.

"Hear I brought you some food" I said in hopes he would accept the peace offering. And sure, enough he sauntered over and quickly gobbled down the fish and looked at me expectantly. I grabbed the other fish off the ground and offered it to him. But he just sat there looking from the fish in my hands, and repeatedly looked from the fish to me almost as if he was saying "you eat it".

"Ok…ok" I sighed "But I'm not eating it raw like last time" I consider I put the fish back down and began gathering up some sticks and branches to make a fire. I made my way around the cove picking up what I could and began looking for a place to set up my fire. I decided the cave would make a good place to keep the light hidden and I wouldn't be exposed though not many people would come out this far in the forest, but I didn't want to take any chances in being found hanging out with a dragon. I laughed at that thought, here I am hanging out with a dragon. Enjoying myself more in the presence of the most feared dragon. It dawned on me that I felt safer and more comfortable than I did with my own people. Or those that are supposed to be my people. I never really did fit in. I dropped the wood I was carrying and quickly set up a fire. I grabbed my flit and tried to light the wood, but it must have been wet still as it wouldn't light. I sighed and turned to get some more wood when there was a small explosion and the cave was filled with light.

I turned back around to see the logs and sticks blazing and a seemingly happy Night Fury.

" **Silly Human did you forget there is a fire breathing dragon here"** The night fury seemed to say. I laughed and sat down grabbing a small stick and sued it to spear my fish. I began cooking my fish over the fire.

"Maybe I should just leave" I voiced my thoughts Toothless perked up at that though I failed to notice. "I mean it's not like anyone wants me here anyway, and I can't kill a dragon that's for sure. So, what's even the point, anyway right?" I asked I looked up and noticed Toothless was staring at me, with a look of concern?

"Hahaha yeah right I wouldn't last more than a day out there" I said more to myself than to Toothless, but the dragon seemed to look me up and down and come to some sort of conclusion. I stuck my hand out and rubbed the snout of the deadliest dragon like he was nothing more than an overgrown cat. He leaned into and curled around me. I looked up and sighed the sky was getting dark and I had to bet back to the village.

"Well bud I have to get going but tomorrow ill be back how does that sound?" I asked Toothless seemed down but perked up at the last part. "Man, I really need to hurry, or I won't make it back before its fully dark" I muttered. And started to make my way to the cove entrance. I failed to notice the black mass creep up behind me and before I knew it, I was picked up roughly by the back of my shirt and thrown into the air landing none to gently on what felt like a wary tree trunk. I looked down and saw the tree trunk was in fact midnight black and covered in scales. Before I could fully register what had happened the ground was suddenly torn from beneath me. A scream ripped its way from my lungs as I struggled to find something to hold onto. I finally found purchase on something and I guess that was the wrong thing because as quickly as I had left the ground, we were back on it. I was thrown from Toothless as we contacted the ground an angry dragon standing next to me.

"What its not my fault" I exclaimed "maybe a little warning before you do that next time bud"

The dragon let out what almost sounded like a laugh and swiped his tail at me knocking my feet out from underneath me. I got back up and realized we were no longer in the cove but standing near the lip.

"Huh well the was certainly faster than walking" I muttered and looked over at toothless

" **Well what do you expect from a Night Fury"** The dragon almost seemed to say.

"Well I really have to get going Toothless maybe I can make something to help me hold on if you want to do that again" I said as I turned to walk to the Village plans already starting to make their way into my mind. As I made my way through the quiet forest, I noticed that the buzzing was back. Or maybe it never had left. But as I made it closer to the village the sound became more and more apparent. I was lost wondering what it was and lost in plans for a saddle I didn't notice the figures in front of me until one of the grabbed me.

 **A/N**

 **Protentional rape ahead. Read at your own risk.**

"Well look what we caught tonight" a voice said quickly and snapped me back to reality I looked around and noticed my 3 tormentors. Snotlout and the Twins the latter of which had grabbed me by the arms.

"We have something in special for you tonight Useless" Snotlout said as he started walking toward an empty shed the Twins following dragging me along as dread and fear settled in my stomach. Snotlout pulled the door open and the Twins dragged me inside. The shed was empty and in the fading light you could see the darkening sky through several holes in the roof.

"No what are you doing, Snotlout please" I tried begging. My pleas fell on deaf ears though.

"We are going to teach you what happens when you put my Astrid in danger" Snotlout replied followed by sniggers from the twins. My arms were pulled out and tied to a support beam, the throbbing in my shoulder came back like Thor himself had just struck me with his hammer. I help back a scream of pain. Then a fist slammed into my side knocking the wind out of me. I couldn't even yell out in pain as I was struggling to breath.

"You are such a waste Useless" Snotlout laughed and slammed another fist into my side again. This time slamming right into my ribs. Pain shot through my body, my vision going blurry form the pain or tears I didn't know. "Stoick always protected you but now that he is gone you are going to get what you really deserve." Snotlout said to me.

"Don't worry Useless we are going to give you something special tonight. Tuff made me realize something today." Snotlout said "But I plan on fixing that for you. I mean who wants to die a virgin right" The pieces clicked into place and the realization slammed into me so hard I physically recoiled at the though.

"No don't do this please, Ill do anything please" I struggled like a wild animal caught in a trap. The twins quickly jumped onto my feet and locked my legs into place.

"Would one of you shut him up please" Snotlout said as one hand reached around and undid my trousers.

"NO PLEASE NO" I screamed pure terror in my voice as another hand tired pulling my shirt over my head but ripping it off and stuffed part of it into my mouth. I felt the cold night air against my bare backside and the tears started coming down my face. A meaty hand smacked my rear. I tried to scream and struggle, but the Twins held tights and what was in my mouth would not come out.

"Don't worry Useless we are doing this for you, we are doing you a favor. Now you won't have the shame of dying a virgin. Snotlout said there was a pressure on my anus. I knew it was over I sagged in defeat. I was Over and I knew it, the fight drained out of me, I got sick of the thought of what was about to happen. I manage to dislodge the gag in my mouth.

"No please don't do this no" I begged weakly.

"Now I hear the first time hurts so be ready Useless" The pressure on my anus began to increase I tried to resist but before it could go any further there was a loud noise, and three confused gasps.

"What if Hel is going on in here" A female voice said quickly followed by a quick intake of breath. I knew that voice and my heart both rose and sank at the same time. Someone had saved me, but that someone was not someone I would want to see me like this.

"Astrid…, Well we were going to help Useless…..." Snotlout started but before he could finish there was a loud crack of fist meeting flesh and the subtle sound of bone braking. The hold on my feet lessened and there was another loud crack, almost like two empty pots knocking together but more muffled. I sank to my knees and began weeping, really weeping, my hands still tied up I was stuck my everything exposed in front of the one person I didn't want to see that. There was a cutting sound and I fully collapsed to the ground my hands finally free. A pair of hands grabbed me and tried to sit me up but flinched out of the way.

"Hiccup" Astrid said softly "I'm here to help." She must have found what was left of my shirt and used it to cover my exposed body. I felt her get up and move away. I looked around in the almost pitch black. There were two sharp gasps of pain.

"You two better get that disgusting thing out of here before I end all three of you." There was no response other than two audible gulps and some shuffling and what sounded like dragging.

"Hiccup…." Astrid started "…...I'll wait outside until you are ready…" she finished. I'm not sure how long I laid there but after some time the tears stopped coming, I managed to pick my self up off the floor wincing in pain as my ribs screamed out in protest. I must have let a grunt out because Astrid came back inside the little shack.

"Hiccup, do you need…..."

"Leave" I shouted struggling to get up using the wall as support I managed to stand. I bent down and pulled my trousers back up and grabbed what was left of my shirt and threw it over my shoulder. I made my way out of the building and sure enough Astrid was still there standing guard. I don't know how I felt about that. I made me happy that Astrid was protecting me, but I also never wanted her to see me in such a situation.

"Hic…" She started reaching out to me.

"Don't…Just don't Astrid" I looked at her, the moon light reflecting off her pale skin and illuminating her blue eyes. My heart skipped a beat and I almost threw up again. I hung my head and walked back to my house. I made my way partly through the Village when I realized I didn't want to sleep in m house. I turned and made my way to the forge; little did I know there was not one but two pairs of eyes watching me move through the Village. One sky blue and full of concern and the other acid green and full of worry and hate. I pushed open the door and made my way back into my personal room. The forge was still warm, and I quickly made my way to the cot and as soon as I laid down, I was out.


End file.
